Aristors
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: The Aristors :D I hope you'll all like this as much as it's fun to type. There'll be more stuff after Chapter 3, so don't worry! The Aristors are a group of gamers and some are artists and writers as well! (Apr and Aria XP) Aristors members: Maykee Quince, April Threel, Nyrin Laral, Rosara Decarmilla, Aria Shiller, Eric Sheerin, Skylark Mera, Jami Herris and Audrey Herris.
1. Chapter 1

Aristors Chapter 1: Meet Maykee, April and Nyrin

**A/N: Eric:** **Skylark worries too much. **

**Skylark: TOO MUCH MY FOOT ERIC!**

**Eric: I'm dead.**

**Skylark: Yes. Yes you are.**

**Eric: *runs as fast as he can***

**Skylark: GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! *chases after him***

**Uh…. The Aristors are a group created by April Threel, Skylark Mera and Nyrin Laral. All the members of the group are: Maykee the nervous one, April the cool girl, Nyrin, Rorasa (Call her Rory or else!) who hates her name and loves Domos, Aria the sorta dark one, Jami the strategist, Eric the crazy one, Skylark the boss and Audrey, Jami's sister and the cat person.**

**Now let us beholden this chapter of the first three members.**

**Maykee's POV**

I brush out my short black hair which is dyed silver beginning in the middle. I place my star clip in my hair and pause to do a quick check before I run over to Apr's.

My hair hangs at shoulder-length as always and my violet eyes scan my reflection. I smooth over my shirt again. It's whiteish-blue shirt with a bright red heart rate symbol across it. I adjust my blue skirt again before I start digging around by the door for my sneakers earning a hiss of protest from my cat Sweets.

When she's not lying on my desk when I'm trying to use the computer or do homework she's here by the door in my shoe pile.

Nyrin calls her a 'Gamzee' or whatever the frosted cream that is. I roll my eyes at this thought before kissing the cat goodbye and running down the stairs.

I swing off the banister and into the kitchen where I snatch a orange and yell goodbye to my parents and little sister.

I go out the back door letting the screen door slam shut behind me. I vault over the small stone wall into my neighbor's yard which I have to get across to get to Apr's. I run and jump and remember not to yell.

My friend Aria once made that mistake and had to spend a week in the hospital from the rock that cut up the side of her face. She still wishes more people than April, Nyrin, my mom and I had seen. I sigh.

I've come to the wall between Apr's yard and the neighbor's. I vault this one as well and run up to her back door and rap on it eight times, one for every letter in 'Aristors'.

Apr slides open the glass door and invites me inside, I follow her happily. Her pure white hair is sticking up in places since she hasn't brushed it yet. She rewards me with a slice of toast before going to do this.

**April's POV**

I grab my brush and yank it through my hair. I sometimes hate my hair, it's just a reminder of what happens when white dye, Nyrin and I mix. He turned my hair permanently white for rain's sake!

Yes I tend to swear by the rain being my name is tied to it. Kids used to tease me about floods and my hair but now they accept it.

Right as rain, as I always say! I stick my red headband in my hair and look at my reflection carefully. I'm wearing my green tank and some of my favorite jeans. I laugh and take a moment to look at my eyes.

Whenever anyone meets me they think I'm blind because of my white hair and blue eyes. I always keep my cool. Most times. Except once when the teacher asked me why I was even in her class. I stood up, stared at her and flung a pencil at Nyrin from over my shoulder.

Then I went as far as saying to the teacher: "If I was blind, could I have done that?" Never seen that teacher since.

"Apr! Nyrin's at the door!" Maykee yells and I run downstairs to join her.

Nyrin does one of his special morning smiles. His dark grey eyes shine like the light reflecting off his goggles. The green pilot type goggles rest atop his mess of bright red hair.

Nyrin, like me is one for simplicity. He's wearing an orange shirt and jeans that half resemble mine. Maykee pulls me out the door so fast I barely have time to grab my key.

We walk with May' skipping beside us. Nyrin and I talk softly about our favorite YouTubers and fandoms.

One of my hobbies is writing about what happens whenever we play a game. Typically PC games but the occasional Wii or Xbox game.

I always have a camera on me, no matter where so I can always write about something later. It's my talent, working behind the scenes with Maykee and Aria.

Nyrin nudges my shoulder to get me to put any attention. It's the other Aristors, waiting by our group tree.

**Nyrin's POV**

"Race you!" I call to 'Ril and May' as I start to run.

April quickly catches up to me but I don't care. I do this everyday. With a half glance at her I leap to close the gap. My hand makes contact with the tree's bark but I stumble.

"You alright Nyr?" April asks holding out her hand for me to grab. I take my friends hand and try to give her a smile. I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle. I hate Thursdays...

"When will you understand I can't race you?" Maykee asks finally catching up. I smile at her too and she laughs.

"I regret nothing!" I yell and run off to find either Eric or Aria. I hear April choke down a laugh and Maykee muttering about something. Might as well enjoy this while it lasts!

**A/N: Sorry that Nyrin didn't get as much as Maykee and April. I'll give you their nicknames quickly;**

**Maykee- May', 'Kee, Petal and 'ee**

**April- Apr, 'Ril and Storm**

**Nyrin- Nyr, 'Rin and Blazie **

**The not name related ones are typically used for their gaming sessions XD They're quite a close group with only one fight in their history. ****(Maykee's last name is Quince by the way.)**

**I'll be dedicating chapters to their siblings as well (older and younger) I just have fun with all the Aristors. Also, their code varies from the branch. ****May', Apr and Nyr's branch is known as the Rocky branch. (Dubbed by Aria when she had that rock thrown at her.)**

**I trust everyone will like the 9 member group :3 They do a lot more than game though :l XD Ima go take a shower now so enjoy this. Hehe... ;3**

**'Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Aristors Chapter 2: Meet Rosara, Aria and Jami

**A/N: All the shenanigans. All of 'em.**

**So, I'm just going to warn you all now, Kate's going to be in one of these chapters later on. Probably 4... But anyways, there's going to be multiple comments made about Kate and her friends in here XD.**

**And... While I may not like the original Let it go, this remix I found makes me happy :3 Yeah... Let's start. (Just saw that currently, this and Another Twist Ch.10 have the same amount of words :D... Screw this computer sometimes ._.)**

**Rosara's POV**

"So..." My brother murmurs. I sigh at him and throw the nearest pillow at him.

"Ow! What's in here? Cement?!" Frozen yelps. He throws the pillow on the floor and I laugh.

"Domo girl..." He mutters.

"It is true." I say and gesture to what I'm wearing. It's not as bizarre as my hair though. Said hair is golden at the part, silver halfway down and bright pink at the very tips. It's black between the golden and silver though.

This happened because of a little dye accident Frozen and I had when we were little. It's not our fault we liked colorful things and our mother loved them as well. On this same topic, Frozen decided pouring an entire container of the silver on his head was the best idea ever. I still tease him about it.

"Where is Nikola... I can't stand you anymore!" Frozen says.

"Herobrine." I say nonchalantly.

"... Really Rory?" Frozen says staring at me.

"What do you want me to talk about? Discord?" I ask.

"Stay away from the ponies please." Frozen says.

"FIIIINE. I actually only like the remix of Discord but what ever you say Fro..." I say and Frozen nods.

"This is good. Only one song. Won't end up like Sept... good..." Frozen mutters.

"You okay there buddy?" I ask. My brother glances at me before one of his wicked grins spreads across his face.

"NIKOLA!" The word barely is registered before he takes off like a madman... presumably to find Nikola. The slam of the door causes me to glare at the inanimate being.

Glaring at doors, Nice Rory, nice. Oh well. Better find Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I sit on the wall, slightly swinging my legs for entertainment. Rory was supposed to be here forever ago! I understand she has issues sometimes, but making me wait this long is going to be one of them if she doesn't hurry!

I flip my hair out of my face angrily as the wind blows it into my eyes. I'm used to waiting this long to be listened to at home, but not to wait for Rory. Jami better be faster, so we can meet up with the Rocky and Charge branches.

"Heartache!" I turn my head to see Rory running towards the wall. She has the tendency to call us by our special nicknames instead of the common ones. It's a little weird how much she likes mine though, she uses mine the most. Her's is Leaf.

"What took you so long?" I ask and she gives me one of her looks that says 'I don't want to talk about it'. Okay then Rory.

"Now, if Jami comes, we'll be all set..." I mutter as Rory climbs up to sit next to me.

"Are you talking about me?" I silently cheer as I turn to him.

"No, now let's go." I say climbing down. Rory does the same and Jami tilts his head.

"Alright then? Should I mention that the Charge branch might be late?" He asks.

"If you don't stop talking and start walking, we're all going to!" I say and flip my hair out of my face again, stupid wind.

**Jami's POV**

Okay, okay... Someone has a temper today. I sigh and try my best not to respond as we walk. Rory seems quieter than usual as well.

Why can't I just switch places with Audrey for a day? It'd throw off the balance of our branches, but It'd probably be very worth it. I save sympathy for little amount of people, but myself and Audrey at times.

I mean, she deals with Eric and Skylark. Aria compared to Lark is a wind of smoldering ashes at times! **(A/N: After I first typed that sentence, I ended up seeing quite a few ashes!) **Skylark is not someone to mess with, that's for sure.

"Jami, wanna climb?" Rory asks. I nod. Better to do something while we wait for the Rocky and Charge branches.

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry the final person in the chapter doesn't get too long. Next chapter will be better I promise. I gotta go, but enjoy and here's the nicknames.**

**Rory- Ror and Leaf**

**Aria- Ari, Ria and Heartache**

**Jami- Jam and Statize **

**Yeah... So much lag, so I'll be gone now :D**

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
